sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Cowboy (Kacey Musgraves song)
}} }} "Space Cowboy" is a song by American country singer and songwriter Kacey Musgraves, released as a single from her third studio album Golden Hour on February 23, 2018. Background Musgraves posted a photo with the caption: "One day I was out at the barn watching this stallion charging powerfully from one end of the arena to the other, bucking and galloping at full speed all alone. Though I was 'safe' on the other side of the arena wall, it kinda scared me when he came flying toward me..barely stopping in time. My riding teacher saw him coming at me and yelled at me to move away. I said 'I'm fine! The gate is closed!' to which she said, 'Girl – when they wanna go they will go…there ain't no point in even shuttin' the gate.' It really made a mark on me when she said that and I wrote it down. Space Cowboy came a couple days after with Shane McAnally and Luke Laird ✨Make peace with what doesn't belong. You'll find something better." Critical reception The song received universal acclaim. Chris DeVille from Stereogum wrote: "The melody is so gorgeously wistful, the wordplay so subtly pristine, the heartache so profound. Also, given that it actually sounds like a country song floating through outer space, we all ought to stand up and applaud the levels of compositional genius." Commercial performance On March 10, 2018, "Space Cowboy" peaked at No. 30 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. The song has spent eight weeks on the chart. Composition "Space Cowboy" is originally in the key of D♭ Major, with a tempo of 117 beats per minute. Written in common time, Musgraves vocal range spans from A3 to C#5 during the song. Kacey is saying that she is "okay" with her significant other leaving for some time. She recognizes the fact that they had their good times together, but it is time to move on because it is the best for the both of them. He is claiming he needs space, and she is willing to give it to him because their love has "faded". Live performances Musgraves performed the song for the first time on The Tonight Show. She also performed the single on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Music video A music video for the single "Space Cowboy" was released on April 30, 2018. Rolling Stone described it as: "Filmed in Mexico City by director Courtney Phillips, the cinematic video tells its story through color and shadow while Musgraves' wounded ballad slowly transforms into an empowering anthem. Her post-romance world is hazy and clouded at first, confined to empty rooms with broken windows while her ex gallops through a tropical village. But the power dynamic soon shifts, with golden rays of morning sun shining down on Musgraves and black clouds gathering over her now-disillusioned cowboy." The video has over four million views on YouTube. Credits and personnel Credits adapted from Genius. *Songwriting – Kacey Musgraves, Luke Laird & Shane McAnally *Mixing;– Shawn Everett *Acoustic guitar;– Todd Lombardo and Daniel Tashian *Bass;– Daniel Tashian *Keyboards;– Daniel Tashian and Ian Fitchuk *Piano;– Ian Fitchuk *Drums and percussion;– Ian Fitchuk Cover versions Chevel Shepherd covered the song on The Voice s Top 11 Performances in 2018. Awards Grammy Awards |- | 2019 | "Space Cowboy" | Best Country Song | |} Academy of Country Music Awards |- ||2019 | "Space Cowboy" | Song of the Year | |} CMT Music Awards |- | 2019 | "Space Cowboy" | Female Video of the Year | |} Charts Weekly charts References External links * Category:2018 songs Category:Songs written by Kacey Musgraves Category:2018 singles Category:Kacey Musgraves songs Category:Country music songs Category:Songs written by Shane McAnally Category:Songs written by Luke Laird Category:Mercury Nashville singles Category:Song recordings produced by Luke Laird Category:Song recordings produced by Shane McAnally